


Sunsets and Midnights

by Fliptail27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Feels, Fluff, I swear it has a happy ending, M/M, Physical Abuse, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fliptail27/pseuds/Fliptail27
Summary: Hinata's only goal in life is to give his sister a normal childhood. Sometimes this goal feels like facing a tall wall, always unsure if he would be able to see the other side. At least he will always have volleyball and Natsu to keep him happy.





	Sunsets and Midnights

**Author's Note:**

> So honestly this fic is not for the feint of heart. Its going to get bad before it gets adorable. I do promise a happy ending and lots of fluff. Please let me know all thoughts in the comments!!!

Hinata stood absolutely stock still, paralyzed with fear. He was told to not move, he would stand there all day if he had to. His breathing was shallow and fast, heart threatening to beat right out of his chest. Oh man he really messed up this time, he was going to be considering himself lucky if he came out of this with his tongue intact. His crime? Talking back. Usually when a child talks back to their parent they would get a scolding or maybe sent to bed without dinner. But Hinata has no parents. He has the devil himself as a foster parent. The only person willing to take him and his sister Natsu in. A cold sweat trickled down his back, this was one of worst parts, waiting. Waiting to see what happened. Waiting to see if he made it out alive. He heard the heavy thumps of his foster father’s footsteps, returning to his room. The door to his room banged open, but Hinata didn’t even look over his shoulder to watch the man enter. He was told not to move, that included moving his head. Hinata could smell the smoke of his cigarette as he entered. The smell churned his stomach, threatening to empty its contents right there. The man finally came into Hinata’s field of vision but he was not alone. He had Natsu’s hair gripped in his meaty hand, dragging her along.

“She needs to see what happens when you’re a disrespectful little shit.” The gruff voice offered by way of explanation. “Besides I have insurance you won’t struggle now. You’ll be a good boy right?”

Hinata nodded earnestly, holding his arms open. “Please let me hold her. She’s scared.” He shrugged releasing his grip on Natsu. She immediately ran over into Hinata’s arms, sobbing. “Shhh it’s going to be okay. Don’t look and don’t make any noise.” Hinata whispered putting his arms around her. She buried her face into his bare abdomen, he could feel her teardrops and her shaking on his skin. He tried to run his hand over her head calmingly. Hoping that she could keep herself under control. The attention needed to stay on him so she wouldn’t get hurt. Hinata grit his teeth as a sudden searing pain was felt on his shoulder. He swallowed his scream, Natsu would lose it if he started screaming and crying. Hinata realized the bastard behind him had put out his cigarette on his skin. The burning sensation lingered, but he highly doubted that was the end of it. He heard the tell tale sound of a lighter coming to life. 

“What’d you do wrong?” The gruff voice asked. 

Hinata tried to steady his voice just a bit before he could force himself to answer. “I talked back.” Hinata grunted in surprise as another lit cigarette was pushed into his skin. 

“Was that respectful?”

“No Sir.” Hinata responded clutching Natsu tighter. He could feel her labored breathing, knowing she was having a hard time staying quiet. He hoped and prayed it would end soon, for her sake if not for his own. 

He heard another flick of the lighter, the obnoxious smell of the cigarettes continued to grow stronger as yet another new cigarette was lit. Hinata let out a small shudder as he felt the smoke hit his neck. The new cigarette pressed home around the same area as the other two. His whole shoulder was starting to radiate pain. Each new burn increasing the pain bringing him to the brink of tears. He blinked his large amber eyes to clear them. Hinata’s jaw started to ache as he grit his teeth to keep his screams in. 

The lighter flared to life. “Will you ever talk back again?” The rough voice asked. Hinata imagined that this was what a demon sounded like. Gravelly, perpetually irritated and completely devoid of any compassion or kindness. 

Hinata started to shake his head, before he remembered he wasn’t supposed to move. “N-No.’

He pressed the cigarette into Hinata’s freckled shoulder. “No what?”

“No Sir.” Hinata squeaked. 

“Good.” He wasted no more words just leaving Hinata to his misery. He slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside. Hinata heard the footsteps fade, let out a small sigh of relief. 

Natsu started whimpering as she sobbed, clutching tighter to Hinata. “N-Nii-chan! I’m sorry...I’m so sorry.”

“Shhhhh it’s okay. It’s over now.” Shoyou picked her up and carried her over to his bed, setting her down gently. She still wouldn’t let go of him so he just sighed and crawled onto the bed with her. His new burns felt like absolute agony, but he stifled his groan and continued to pet Natsu’s hair sweetly trying to calm her down. 

She sniffled to look up at him. “I tried to hide like you told me but he found me.”

Hinata’s heart broke but still he couldn’t let his own panic overwhelm him. “Natsu it’s not your fault.” He smoothed her hair away from her tear stained cheeks as he gently tilted her head to look him in the eyes, to see his sincerity. “None of this is your fault. What do I always say?”

“You’ll protect me.”

“And has your big brother failed yet?” She gave the smallest smile and shook her head. Hinata tried his best and was able to give her a tight smile in return. Though truly he was worried that the day would come when he wouldn’t be able to protect her. He pulled her into a tight hug, he couldn’t think like that. He  _ would  _ protect her, no matter the cost. 

Hinata woke up curled protectively around Natsu. Her eyes were rimmed with red and slightly puffy, but she still looked so peaceful. He really didn’t want to have to interrupt her dreams with cruel reality. Hinata quietly dressed the burn wounds on his shoulder before rousing her. She really didn’t need to see how pathetic he was. Once finished he slowly moved his shoulder, wincing. It hurt, but it was manageable. 

“Natsu.” Hinata whispered, giving her shoulder a gentle shake. He dared no raise his voice any louder. In fact he wasn’t even sure if the door would be unlocked to allow him and Natsu to leave. If it wasn’t, that was going to be a whole other set of problems. 

She slowly blinked her eyes open. “Nii-chan?”

“C’mon let’s get you dressed for school. Do you remember our rules?” 

She nodded, very serious. “Stay quiet, don’t speak to him unless spoken to, and if anything bad happens hide behind you or hide somewhere else.”

Hinata smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately. “Good girl. Let’s go.”

They quietly walked to the door and was amazed to find it unlocked. They walked hand in hand to Natsu’s room. Hinata got her dressed then finally wrestled her hair into two presentable pigtails. He brought Natsu back into his room to get himself ready for school as well. Finished he slowly crept downstairs, his heart picking up speed. 

His foster father was already in the kitchen at the base of the stairs, he crooked his finger motioning for Hinata to come closer. Hinata subtly placed himself in front of Natsu coming to a stop directly in front of that man. “Yes sir?”

His foster father grimaced at the sight of him. “As further punishment, you and your stupid sister aren’t to be eating any of my food today. We’ll see about tomorrow if you’re good.”

“Yes sir.” Hinata nodded. He didn’t want to piss the guy off anymore, so it was just best to agree with whatever he said. 

“Get out of my sight and get to fucking school.” He sneered at Hinata, disgusted with his simple existence. 

Hinata nodded and gathered his sister, making a quick exit. “I’m sorry Natsu, we’ll get you breakfast at school. Nii-chan will give you some money for lunch too.”

She looked up at him and smiled brightly, holding his hand as they walked to the elementary school. Upon arriving he got her a healthy breakfast, then handed her his remaining money for lunch. He was just going to have to manage without food today. 

“I’ll pick you up tonight, I promise.”

“Okay. Bye Nii-chan!” She waved and ran into her room to go and play with her friends. 

Hinata gathered his bike and began the trek to his own school. The long journey caused his wounds to throb in agony. His classes were exceedingly dull, lunch a welcome solace from the futility of the quadratic formula. His stomach gave a loud protest at its lack of contents, so Hinata decided to go and practice volleyball to take his mind off it. 

Finally the best part of the day arrived, volleyball practice! Hinata rushed being the first to change so he could be the first to stat playing. No matter how bad things got, he always had volleyball and Natsu -it was enough. He ran, he spiked, he failed at recieving. All these things made him feel more alive, all his problems faded into background noise. He ran up to practice their legendary quick, just about to spike Kageyama’s perfect toss….GRRRROOOOWWWLLLL!!!!!!

“Hinata boke! I can hear your stomach from here and its fricken distracting!” Kageyama yelled. 

Hinata’s face heated up in embarrassment. “Shut up bakageyama! I can’t help it!”

“Guys stop yelling Daichi’s gonna get mad.” Sugawara reminded them, trying to save the team from their captain’s wrath. 

Daichi walked over and put a hand on Kageyama and Hinata’s shoulder. “How about we get some meat buns? My treat.”

Hinata and Kageyama’s grievances were completely forgotten in their excitement. They ran off to finish practicing suddenly full of energy. Upon concluding practice Kageyama and Hinata had a race to the convenience store. It was yet another draw, but those were Hinata’s favorites. Being a bit sore, out of breath from the physical exertion but free. He could almost convince himself and more importantly everyone else he was a normal high schooler. 

“Itadakimasu!” They all cheerily cried, chowing down on the buns. Hinata was just about to eat but he quickly thought better. He quietly pocketed the bun, after all Natsu was going to need something for dinner. 

Tanaka smacked him hard on the shoulder with his fresh burns. “Eaten all of yours already Hinata?” Shoyo had to squash the yelp of pain and try to mask his grimace under a bright smile. 

“Hinata boke! That was a false start!” Kageyama quickly gobbled down the last of his bun, glaring at Hinata. 

The team all hung around and joked in front of the convenience store until Coach Ukai came out and told them to get a move on. Hinata started to go in his own direction to collect Natsu from school, Sugawara ran up and grabbed his elbow. “Here.” He held out a paper bag that had 3 more meat buns in it. Hinata looked at the bag and then back at Suga confused. “I noticed you pocket the bun, after your stomach growled like that I figured you had to have a good reason. So here. Make sure you eat properly and when your ready tell me about what’s going on.” 

Shoyo was completely touched by Sugawara’s concern. He gave a nod, not trusting his words at that moment. Suga smiled and walked back in the direction he had come. He was concerned, but he needed Hinata to trust him in his own time. Patience is a virtue, so he was just going to have to be patient. 

  
  



End file.
